forgottenheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Millie the Model
| valign="top" width="50%" | ''Public'' Known as Millie the Model, she is a famous supermodel (top ten earning) in the world. Her face is everywhere: ads, billboards, gossip mags, and runways. During the first Fashion Week in NYC after Thanos' Arrival, she was wrongly accused of murder! Her and her fellow models managed to not only clear her name, but capture the real murderess! She was formerly known as Mill Collins, a world professional tennis player for 2 years (took 4th place in her first year, then second place in her second year). She was also the face of tennis company Anstis, even having her own sports clothing line! She then returned for full-time modeling. After beginning full-time modeling, she actually met Clint Barton A.K.A. Hawkeye and they began dating. They dated for almost a year before breaking up just prior to Darkseid's Invasion. The social magazines had a field day with their dating and social life, making it difficult on Millie. Currently, Millie resides part-time in NYC and part-time in Metropolis, near Millie Collins Tennis Academy. ''Costume'' N/A ''Confidential'' Millie is a member of the Hellfire Club, though not the Inner Circle. She uses her connections there for charity events primarily. She does not have a driver's license, only an ID card. Her only arrest record was for murder, in which she was cleared for. |} |} ''Background'' Millicent Collins was born in a small town, Sleepy Gap, Kansas, niece to the famous Millicent "Millie" Collins, or Millie the Model (later to be known as the original). She fell in love with Tennis, and her Aunt decided to fund her tuition and hire a coach. She did not get along with her coach and though worked hard, was about to flunk out of the elite Wayde Tennis Academy at 15. Mill (young Millicent) then met Walt, and his wife Wendy. She managed to convince her Aunt to hire Walt as her coach and she began to improve. Wendy actually took her for fun to try out for Anstis, a Tennis company, as their model. Mill got the contract, and at the same time managed not to flunk out of the academy by showing dramatic improvement in the next competition. Mill later went to join professional tennis thanks to her coach Walt and his wife Wendy. For two years she competed and had potential for an Olympic offer. She declined however, and retired for full-time modeling (as she had been part-time modeling previously for Anstis). She quickly became as the new Millie the Model, and her Aunt’s old nickname stuck. She met Clint Barton and the two dated for almost a year, before Sebastian Shaw let slip to Millie that Clint was actually assassinating people for S.H.I.E.L.D. The fight ended in them breaking up. Soon was Darkseid's Invasion, and five years later Thanos' Arrival; Clint still helped save her and others during Thanos' Arrival. Soon after that, the first Fashion Week, she was wrongly accused of murdering Todd Speers, the photographer. She and the other models banded together and not only cleared her name, but captured the real murderess (though Millie got a broken arm in exchange). Logs= |-|IC History= * TBD... * TBD... |-|Expanded History= {This is optional where people can add self-notes or a more expended history for self-reference.} Character Associations= |-|Gallery= Millie.jpg |-|Media= {Videos, song lists, and such can be linked here.} Category:Characters Category:Taken